The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device, in particular one with a single blade or double blades in which for at least one of the blades there is (a) a main wiper arm articulated at one end on a pin carried by a drive hub which is fixed for rotation on a drive shaft substantially orthogonal to the centre plane of a surface to be wiped, this main wiper arm being provided at its other end with a rocker articulated to the main arm and carrying a windscreen wiper blade which is itself articulated on the rocker and (b) an auxiliary arm articulated at one end on a portion of the rocker and at its other end, on a pin substantially parallel to the hinge pin of the main upper arm whereby, during the alternating rotation of the main arm, the auxiliary arm drives the rocker to rock and generate a non-circular blade trajectory. The hinge pin of the auxiliary arm at the end remote from the rocker is carried by a clevis joint which can turn around a geometrical axis substantially parallel to the said drive shaft but is displaced in relation thereto along a direction transverse to the central longitudinal direction of the main arm and thus generates the rocker moving action.